Corran Horn
Corran Horn byl lidský muž z Corellie citlivý v Síle. Původně sloužil jako vyšetřovatel CorSecu, později jako pilot v Eskadře Rogue, Novorepublikový hrdina a mistr Jedi v Novém řádu Jedi. Narodil se Nyche a Valinovi Hornovým na Corellii. Ve svém mládí ani netušil, že jeho dědeček Nejaa Halcyon byl mistr Jedi. Následoval vzor svého otce a nastoupil do corellianských bezpečnostních sil. Účastnil se konfliktu s Kirtanem Loorem, imperiálním důstojníkem, na jejíž konci uprchl na Corellii, aby se vyhl zatčení. Horn strávil více než rok na Garqi ve vnějším okraji, ostatní si mysleli že je mrtvý. Poté se ale vrátil a přidal se k Nové republice. V roce 6 PBY se připojil k Eskadře Rogue. Podílel se na osvobození Coruscantu, při němž byl ovšem zatčen a uvězněn v nechvalně proslulé věznici Lusankya, kde se musel bránit Ysanne Isard, která mu chtěla vymýt mozek, a stal se prvním člověkem, kterému se odtamtud podařilo utéct. Po návratu do Nové republiky byl oslavován jako hrdina, ale politici mu sdělili, že z diplomatických důvodů nedovolí Isard pronásledovat. V průběhu Bactové války se oženil s Mirax Terrik, svou životní láskou a dcerou otcova největšího rivala Boostera Terrika. Horn se vrátil do eskadry a spolu se svou manželkou pomáhal svrhnout válečného lorda Zsinje a velkoadmirála Thrawna. Životopis Raný život Původ Corran Horn se narodil v roce 18 PřBY Nyche a Valina "Hal" Horna, který byl biologickým synem mistra Jedi Nejaa Halcyona, ale když byl zabit, Valin byl přijat ke strážníkovi corellianských bezpečnostních sil Rosteku Hornovi, jenž se oženil s Halcyovou manželkou a tím smazal všechny stopy, kdyby chtěl Valin najít svého pravého otce. Dětství Corran byl vychováván v Coronet City, hlavním městě Corellie. Jako dítě Corran často pozoroval svého otce při některých meditativních cvičeních a pokoušel se ho napodobit. Starší Horn ho tyto techniky naučil a řekl mu, že je to tajná hra a že o tom nesmí nikomu říct. Ve skutečnosti to bylo jedijské cvičení. Jeho otec a dědeček mu radili, aby se řídil jakýmikoli náznaky tušení. CorSec Bezprostředně po dokončení střední školy Horn vstoupil do corellianských bezpečnostních sil (zkráceně CorSec). Na škole vynikal a v mnoha věcech porazil i svého otce. Později v roce 2 PBY měla Corranova matka vážnou nehodu s landspídrem, který řídil opilý řidič. Horn a jeho otec ihned spěchali do nemocnice, kde jim řekla, že ví, že se její život chýlí ke konci. Po její smrti Corran a Hal dlouho truchlili a oplakávali ji. Eskadra Rogue Bitva o Borleias thumb|214px|První bitva o BorleiasKdyž se vrátil do svého pokoje, zjistil, že jeho gandský společník Orygg, který byl na ošetřovně kvůli ztrátě ruky, nabídl své lůžko Mirax. Ta jeho nabídku přijala, protože si myslela, že Horn bude spát s Erisi. Když jí Corran řekl, že nic takového neměl v úmyslu, viditelně se jí ulevilo, ale i tak popírala, že k Hornovi chová nějaké hlubší city než přátelství. Corrana překvapilo, jak ho tohle oznámení zranilo, ale po chvíli přišel na to, že Mirax to tvrzení tak rozhodně zapírala, protože bylo pravdě blíž, než by se jí líbilo. Povídali si a navzájthumb|left|Corran a Mirax po bitvě o Borleiasem se sobě omluvili za své původní reakce na původ toho druhého. Mirax, která díky pašování dokázala poznat spoustu historických předmětů, mu řekla, že medailon, který nosil na krku jako talisman, je ve skutečnosti Jedcred, pamětní medailon udělovány corellianským mistrům Jedi při povýšení na mistra. Když se chystali jít spát, Mirax mu naznačila, že by se s ním chtěla vyspat, když se ho ptala, jestli mu je dost teplo. Horn však řekl, že je, i když mu Miraxina nabídka připadala velice lákavá. Ukázalo se, že Terrik ho pouze zkoušela a ve skutečnosti si chtěla vypůjčit jeho rezervní přikrývku. Druhý den ráno, když šli oba dva do hangáru ke stíhačkám, na sobě Mirax měla Corranovu bundu a políbila ho na tvář, což vyvolalo otázky, co spolu ti dva měli. Oba ale zatvrzele tvrdili, že jsou jen přátelé a že si jen povídali. V zajetí Byl považován za mrtvého a posmrtně oslavován jako hrdina Nové republiky. Jeho památník byl postaven na místě jeho "smrti" a týden po noci, kdy údajně zemřel, se uskutečnil smuteční obřad na jeho počest. Na jeho památku také Roguové začali nosit zelené letecké kombinézy, protože tak vypadala Corranova, kterou si nechal, když sloužil u CorSecu. Tycho Celchu byl obviněn z jeho vraždy, protože jako jediný měl přístup ke kódům jeho Headhunteru, a byl postaven před soud. Na jeho obhajobě pracoval Nawara, jeden ze členů eskadry, proti nim stála Iella Wessiri, která se naopak snažila prokázat Tychovu vinu. Schopnosti Corran byl schopný dostat se do stavu, ve kterém byl klidný a dokázal se lépe soustředit. V některých případech, nejčastěji v boji, dokázal vstoupit do pokročilejšího stádia, kdy se pro něj čas jako kdyby zpomalil, a on tím získal daleko lepší přehled o situaci než jeho protivník. Vztahy Chertyl Ruluwoor Asi šest měsíců po smrti Corranova otce se konalo předávání ocenění v CorSecu, jež bylo doprovázeno plesem. Iella Wessiri thumb|left|152px|Iella a Corran v uniformách CorSecuCorran měl úzké přátelství s Iellou Wessiri, svou parťačkou z CorSecu. Byli pouze přátelé, ale při jednom incidentu v bitvě o středisko prodeje glitterstimu jí Horn zachránil život a cítil, že chce, aby byli něco víc než jen přátelé. Problém byl, že Iella byla vdaná. Zjistil, že ona k němu chová stejné city jako on k ní a téměř spolu strávili noc, byli ovšem odděleni. Corran ji poté dva dny neviděl. V tu dobu si uvědomil, že jejich vztah by měl zůstat stále stejný, protože kdyby se stali milenci, zničilo by to jejich přátelství, Iellino manželství a přišli by o schopnost logicky uvažovat. Erisi Dlarit Horn a Erisi Dlarit byli oba dva piloti v eskadře. Během mise na Coruscantu byli Corran a Erisi přiděleni k sobě do dvojice. Jejich krycí totožnosti, které jim měli pomoct dostat na Coruscant, měly představovat kuatskou ženu a jejího telbuna, sexuálního partnera, kteří přijeli na Coruscant za zábavou. Mezi nimi nedošlo k žádnému doslovnému splnění totožnosti, ačkoli Erisi se ho několikrát pokusila svést. Corran jí však nepodlehl, protože se bál, že by to nějak ohrozilo jejich misi, a navíc byl zmatený svými city k Mirax Terrik. Uvědomil si, že i kdyby chtěl, nemohl by mít s Erisi dobrý vztah, protože ona byla zvyklá na luxus a bohatství, na který by si Corran nikdy nezvykl. Corran se nakonec rozhodl pokračovat ve svém vztahu z Mirax a po zjištění, že Erisi je zrádce Nové republiky, byly zbytky jakékoli náklonnosti k ní ztraceny. V Bactové válce se ocitli na opačných stranách a Corran ji pak v bitvě u Thyferry zabil. Za scénou Postava Corrana Horna byla vytvořena M. A. Stackpolem jako jedna z hlavních protagonistů v sérii X-wing, ačkoli Horn se vlastně poprvé objevil v povídce Ztracená šance, kterou také napsal Stackpole. Horn se objevil v každém Stackpoleově románu. Horn má i svoji figurku, kde je v balíčku spolu s Hvízdalem. Je znázorněn ve standartní oranžové kombinéze, kterou nosí členové eskadry Rogue, ačkoli Corran měl vždy kombinézu zelenou, jenž si nechal od doby, kdy sloužil u CorSecu. Balíček také obsahuje světelný meč s modrou čepelí, která však neodpovídá barvě Corranovy standartní čepeli, která je stříbrná. Výskyt X-wing: Eskarda Rogue X-wing: Wedgův gambit Dědic Impéria Temná síla na vzestupu Poslední povel Hledání Jedi Temný učedník Nositelé Síly Přízrak minulosti Vize budoucnosti Star Wars: Union Temný příliv I: Útok Temný příliv II: Pád Hranice vítězství I: Zábor Hranice vítězství II: Přerod Hvězda po hvězdě Nepřátelská linie I: Sen rebelů Nepřátelská linie II: Bašta rebelů Konečné proroctví Jednotící síla Kategorie:Corelliánci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Členové Nového řádu Jedi Kategorie:Piloti